Tic-tac
by Elphyra
Summary: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras; pero con cien se pueden contar muchas cosas. Cien segundos, cien palabras, los suficientes para conocerlos. Un capítulo, un personaje. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".
1. Ravenclaw (RW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "_Ravenclaw_" con el personaje "_Rose_ Weasley"

* * *

**Sin ni siquiera dudar**

* * *

—¡Weasley, Rose! —dice la voz.

Una pelirroja con pecas que es la propietaria del nombre avanza hasta el taburete sucio que está al lado de Neville, también conocido como subdirector Longbottom, amigo de sus padres, y se siente en él mientras el hombre le pone el Sombrero Seleccionador encima de la cabeza y éste le va grande.

Rose sabe, según lo que le contaron sus primas (y sus primos, claro), que el Sombrero le hablará en su cabeza y espera emocionada y un poco asustada el momento. Pero este momento no ocurre y él, sin ni siquiera dudar, dice:

—¡**Ravenclaw**!


	2. Ajedrez (HW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Ajedrez" con el personaje "_Hugo_ Weasley"

* * *

**Jaque mate**

* * *

Hugo no lo sabe con certeza pero lo intuye.

Hace avanzar su peón bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Él sonrie mientras hace avanzar su caballo, y no hace falta que su padre se lo diga para que Hugo se dé cuenta que ésta ficha le está perjuiciano el peón que había delantado.

Hugo ya sabe jugar al **ajedrez**, ya han transcurrido dos años desde la primera vez que Ron le enseñó cuando tenía ocho, así que hace avanzar su alfil de detrás del peón y dice eufórico:

—Jaque mate.

Y Ron se sorprende porque no se lo esperaba.

* * *

_Para maryn90, ¡gracias por tu comentario!_


	3. Magia (MW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Magia" con el personaje "_Molly Weasley_"

* * *

**Hermanas**

* * *

Molly está jugando a esconderse junto a Teddy, Dom, Vic y Fred mientras Lucy y Louis, más pequeños que ella, los siguen. Lucy resbala en un charco que hay en el jardín de la Madriguera. Sucia, empieza a llorar y el juego se detiene.

Los mayores se van hacía los padres mientras los otros tres y Molly se quedan junto a Lucy. Audrey es la primera que llega y ve como las flores vuelan alrededor de cinco criaturas llenas de barro que ríen.

Después de la sorpresa, pide:

—¿Quién ha hecho **magia**?

—Creo que yo, mamá —dice Molly, muy feliz.

* * *

_Para maryn90, ¡gracias por tu comentario!_

_Pese a lo que digas, te lo seguiré dedicando :D_


	4. Crimen (LW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Crimen" con el personaje "_Louis Weasley_"

* * *

**Leer**

* * *

A Louis le gusta leer; pero no es como su prima Rose ( la _Sabelotodo_) que lo hace por saber más cosas del mundo; sino que él lo hace para adentrarse en nuevos mundos en busca de aventura, para ser el más listo y resolver el misterio de un **crimen** macabro, para ser el héroe de una historia.

Por esto, hay tardes de verano en las que después de ratos largos de juegos y gritos junto a sus hermanas, Louis se mete en el silencio y empieza a descifrar feliz las palabras de un libro bajo la luz decadente del sol.


	5. Hogwarts (ASP)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Hogwarts" con el personaje "_Albus Potter_"

* * *

**Hogwarts es el futuro**

* * *

¡Albus va a **Hogwarts**!

El niño suspira tranquilo, no es un sueño ni una pesadilla... ¡es real! No importa, según papá, sí que importa, según él, pero esta noche sabrá a qué casa vivirá durante los siguientes siete años...

Que serán distintos: ¡por fin va a Hogwarts! ¡Ya no estará bajo la influencia de James las veinticuatro horas del día!

El tren ya está en marcha y James los ha abandonado en medio del pasillo; pero no importa, Rose y Albus, con una sonrisa en la cara, buscan un lugar para sentarse...

Todo es nuevo y Hogwarts es la libertad.

* * *

_Para Laura Bellatrix Malfoy Tonks, que ha sido capaz de leerse los cuatro de golpe._

_Y para Guest que, lo siento, pero no sé quien eres (aunque me digas EEQCR),_

_y que ya no me veréis mucho por ahí porque no _shipeo_ demasiado a éstos dos_

_(aunque es una pequeña lástima)._


	6. Prohibido (JSP)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Prohido" con el personaje "_James Potter_"

* * *

**Travesura realizada**

* * *

Está **prohibido**, y James lo sabe.

Pero él no lo echará de menos y si se da cuenta de la desaparición ya será demasiado tarde. James sabe que es el momento ideal porque mañana ya estará en Hogwarts con el mapa en las manos.

Entra en el despacho con la sola luz de su linterna y el niño de once años va hacía el lugar donde sabe que hay el mapa. Coge el pergamino blanco, lo abre y emocionado dice las palabras correctas (que George un día le susurró melancólico).

Entonces, Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático le dan la bienvenida.


	7. Mitos (LyW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Mitos" con el personaje "Lucy Weasley"

* * *

**Ser tú misma**

* * *

Lucy es la Weasley rara, y lo odia.

Es la hija que tiene una madre muggle y un padre mago (la mujer de la eterna sonrisa y el hombre que cometió tantos errores). Es la chica que cree en todos los **mitos** y un día le gustaría ir a Narnia (pese a que Rose le diga que no existe). Es la Hufflepluff que ayuda a todo el mundo pese a que no sabe resolver sus propios problemas.

Pero cuando Lorcan la mira a los ojos, le dice "_Eh, Luce_" y la besa hasta quedarse sin aliento...

Lo demás no importa.

* * *

Para Trix Black Malfoy, que se ha leído los dos últimos de golpe.

Me alegro que te guste :D


	8. Regalos (FW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Regalos" con el personaje "_Fred II Weasley_"

* * *

**Tu hermana**

* * *

En la sección de maternidad del Hospital San Mungo hay un niño de seis años que asoma la nariz por encima de la pequeña cuna donde hay un bebé dormido.

Su padre, viendo el interés que tiene por la criatura, lo levanta un poco para que la pueda ver mejor mientras le dice:

—Es tu hermana Roxanne.

Fred aún no se puede creer que aquella cosita sea lo que le ha hecho esperar tantos meses dentro de mamá, pero sonríe feliz.

Porque piensa que es el mejor de los **regalos** que ha tenido nunca...

o la peor de las pesadillas.

* * *

_Para Trix Black Malfoy,_

_espero que éste le guste._


	9. Snitch (LLP)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Snitch" con el personaje "_Lily Luna Potter_"

* * *

**El escorpión Malfoy**

* * *

El Quidditch no significaba nada en la vida de Lily.

Las quaffle van arriba y abajo, de uno a otro, a veces tan deprisa que uno no sabe exactamente dónde están.

Pero, ¡oh, la **Snitch**! Quizá esta era la amante de James (amor platónico, claro) pero para Lily era la peor. No entendía como era que los buscadores la veían.

Esto, claro está, era antes de enamorarse del buscador de Slytherin.

Ahora, el dorado brillo de la pelota le recuerdan sus cabellos rubios, el cielo nublado que ve cuando una snitch se aleja de sus manos son sus ojos grises.

* * *

_Para Trix Black Malfoy, que parece que le gustan Fred y su hermana:_

_el siguiente capítulo, el último, tendrá como protagonista Roxanne._


	10. Squib (RxW)

**Disclaimer: **todo pertanece a Jotaká. Participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".

La palabra "Squib" con el personaje "_Roxanne Weasley_"

* * *

**I si...**

* * *

Subirías al tren delante de tus padres; mirarías por la ventana hasta que ya no los vieras; empezarías a hablar con los otros alumnos del compartimiento, quizá harías algun amigo incluso antes de llegar al castillo; el tren se detendría después de todo un día funcionando; Hagrid os acompañaría con barcas hacía el castillo, quizá te encontrarías con el Calamar Gigante; Minerva (o Neville) os hablaría de las Cuatro Casas y las normas; los de primero iríais hasta el Gran Comedor; Neville (o Minerva) os llamaría por el nombre y uno de éstes sería el...

¡Despierta, Roxanne!

Eres una **Squib**...

* * *

_Para Trix Black Malfoy,_

_que pese a gustarle más el Scorose le gustó el Scorly del capítulo anterior,_

_con la esperanza de que éste, con Roxanne de protagonista, _

_sea para ella (como fue para mí) su capítulo más apreciado._

* * *

**End**


End file.
